Candy
by seafox
Summary: Sirius hates sweet things. So what is he doing in Honeydukes? Only James could to that of course. SLASH SBJP


CANDY

**Author: Some cute little story, nothing special. SLASH SBxJP**

**I'd like to say thank you to the ones who reviewed my stories so far. I apologise for my grammar errors, as I said once, English is not my mother language, but I'm working hard to fix what's wrong. I hope you keep helping me to get better at my writing.**

**Don't own the characters**

Sirius Black was never the type who liked sweet things. He could count on his fingers how many times he had eaten candies.

Everybody who knew him also knew about that, and at Easter he would gain anything other then candies. At Valentine's Day, almost every girl of Hogwarts wanted to go out with him and instead of chocolate they would wisely give him a card and something beautiful(not that their concept of beautiful was the same of Sirius', but they didn't know that); a poor Hufflepuf girl who didn't know, was traumatised and ran away from chocolates a whole week.

After that, of course, the entire castle learned it was not wise to put Sirius and candy at the same place unless the room was big enought for him to distract himself with. Obviously, Slytherin students like Snape often ignored wisdom if appeared a chance to pay back any prank the Black older boy had done, but Sirius was so much smarter than them and the next week their chocolate frogs became real frogs at their mouth. No one never tried to make Sirius eat candy ever again.

So why, in heaven's name, was he there?! What was he, Sirius Orion Black, doing in front of Hogsmeade famous candy store?!

Sirius sighed in annoyance and gave his back to the store, he was probably crazy when he had that idea. But at the moment he turned an image of a pair of eyes came to his mind, shinning with happiness. THOSE eyes.

Sirius sighed again in real irritation as he turned to the store again and got in without a drop of hesitation. Yeah, there was no doubt, he WAS crazy when he had that idea.

As soon as his presence was noticed, everyone in the shop - all students from Hogwarts - stopped startled. What was Sirius Black doing there?! Even the owners, who had heard about what he had done, fell to silence and worriness about what such a evil genius who hated candy could do to their products.

With one last sigh, he walked to the lady behind the balcon and said:

-I want a bit of that... and that... and everything you have of that. And those too.

The lady watched him half amused half suspicious.

-Now please? - he asked scowling badly at her, and she rushed to do it afraid that he might turn her food into frogs.

The other three marauders were at the dormitory. Peter and Remus were playing chess, James was all sick laying in bed. He had begun feeling sick the night before and was all sad because he couldn't go to Hogsmeade, his friends decided to stay and make him company.

But now James was sick and completely bored. And the fact that Sirius couldn't be found in the castle - James was checking every minute - only made his mood worse; the boy was the only person who could distract him when he was sick. And although James wasn't admitting out loud, he was feeling sad that his best friend had prefered to go to Hogsmeade without him.

Sure, anyone prefers going to Hogsmeade than staying in the castle with someone sick, but Sirius had never done something like that before and the night before he was the first to assure James he would stay with him.

Then, when James looked on the map by the countless time he saw Sirius coming really fast to Gryffindor common room and suddenly the dormitory's door opened rudely, showing a panting Sirius.

-Where have you been?! - asked Remus, reminding a teacher to a late student.

Sirius, however, ignored him. He was looking directly to James' bed. The boy had his arms crossed and was looking to other direction. Anyone could see he was mad at Sirius, but Padfoot had a good reason for being disappeared. At least he expected that, sacrifices should mean something, right?

He aproached James' bed and sat by his side, being completely ignored.

-James... - he called,no answer - James, here, I bought those for you...

Prongs turned an eye to him, only one eye, and gaped at the vision of two bags full of candy being put on his bed.

-That's why I've disappeared today. I'm sorry, I just thought this could cheer you up a bit... - Sirius started to explain, but he knew he needed to explain nothing more when his best friend hugged him and soon started to eat all those candies.

Sirius laughed as he watched the happy childish grin that was plastered over James' face.

Only James could make him go to a candy store and not be disgusted but the sight of so much candy. And a moment later, when half of what had been bought for James had ended, and said boy kissed him fully on the lips with tongue and everything, Sirius analysed the taste that was left in his mouth.

Only James could make him liking of something so sweet. But then again, only James made him feel like that, and if he was going to receive kisses like that he wouldn't mind at all the sweet taste.

**THE END**

**Hehehe, I really like this one in spite of being a bit pointless.**


End file.
